Requirements
by Digimage
Summary: Something is going on, Romano can feel it but he can't tell what. Spain is distracted by something but brushes it off before he can even ask. A normal day is about to get much more interesting.


Requirements

You know I'm actually surprised I never posted this here before. It's a simple thing but I had it posted on my tumblr and I had posted every Spamano fic (except the MA ones) I had on here too but apparently I missed one. So I'll just do it now. I hope you enjoy this little…is drabble the right word for it?

~~~~Hetalia!~~~~

The first meal was breakfast in bed. Normally Romano would just accept the free food and the attention and be done with it, but this time something was different. He couldn't put his finger on but today felt special. At his look Spain only smiled and continued to shower Romano with attention as he chatted on about inane things.

The second meal was a nice lunch out on the veranda after working in the tomato fields. Again he would normally think nothing of it but the feeling was back. Again he gave a look to his lover but was only answered with a glass of wine passed to him and a cheerful smile. They would have lazed around more but the fields couldn't take care of themselves. Romano put his thoughts out of his mind for now as he moved back to the tomatoes, the summer sun warm at his back.

The nap was rather nice. They laid curled together in the bed, Romano having protested half-heartedly. When he woke up his face buried in Spain's chest the feeling was back and as persistent as ever. He took a glance at the calendar over his shoulder, wondering if he had forgotten some appointment. It was the third and he knew there was nothing planned so what was the feeling? He would have given it more thought if Spain had not awoken and pulled him into spending the rest of the afternoon lazing in bed. They migrated to the living room and the large couch sometime before dinner.

The third meal was pasta for dinner. Now he really felt odd but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. As they calmly ate Romano kept looking up at Spain only to glance away a moment later when he noticed. They talked of normal things like how the tomatoes were coming along or how the countries were doing along with some gossip on their fellow nations. Spain seemed slightly distracted but his mind did have a tendency to wander so he didn't worry about it to much.

They spent the last few moments before turning in curled on the couch watching the television. Not soap operas thank god, Romano could only stand so much of those before he felt like he was either going to go crazy or break into tears at the hopeless relationships between characters (he would never admit the last part). Just when they were turning in Spain sent him on ahead saying there was something small he had to take care of. Romano only shrugged and told him to hurry up. He was more worried about the nagging sense of something that was clawing at the back of his head. It screeched to a halt, however, when he entered their room and noticed what was different.

It was a small thing, some might have overlooked it but it was nestled nicely on Romano's pillow. He warily neared the bed and picked up the inconspicuous black box. He flipped it open, heart speeding up making him feel slightly light-headed momentarily before his eyes focused on what lay within.

A simple gold band with only the slightest decorative markings and a small emerald gem inlaid into its surface stared back out at him. He felt breathless for a moment, the situation and the feeling he'd been having, everything fell into place in an instant. He felt disbelief, this couldn't be right…there was no way this was what he thought it was. He spotted movement in the corner of his eye and turned his head to see a sheepish Spain standing in the doorway, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Do I meet your requirements?" was the only thing he said gaze vulnerable and anxious. He could only set the box down gently and stride over to his lover, pulling him into a furious kiss as an answer. _Yes_.


End file.
